Arrows and Games
by leapinggrace
Summary: What if someone other than Peeta had given Katniss bread? This is my take on the Hunger Games, where Katniss and Cato already know each other. What happens when they find themselves in the games? Will they ignore each other? Eventually, there will be romance involved. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Katniss's POV:_

I run through the trees, my quiver on my back and my bow in my hand. My father runs beside me. He tells me that he is taking me somewhere special. Somewhere I haven't been before. My mother does not approve of him taking me into the woods so often, but my father always manages to convince her that it will be all right. I am almost ten, after all. I should be helping put food on the table. Besides, there's Prim. Almost nothing will make me happier than seeing her eat.

I love spending time with my father, Cyprus, like this. It's always just him and me, with no one to interrupt us. We are hunters. The blood of hunters flows in our veins. My mother is a healer, but also a great cook. My father and I bring the food home, and she cooks it. My father is teaching me what plants are safe to eat, and which ones aren't.

He turns around and says, "Come on, Katniss!"

I smile and run even faster, if that is possible. We are probably – no, we are – scaring off all the game within hearing distance. Yet we don't mind. We brought in extra yesterday, as my aim is getting better fast. He slows down and I follow his example. We walk for a little more before I see it. A lake is right in front of me, and I can hardly contain my joy. I remember yesterday he was telling me that I should learn to swim.

"Are you going to teach me to swim?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

He smiles, "Yes."

Soon I can at least paddle and float by myself, and I come to the lake whenever I can to practice.

One day, we are swimming, and my father shouts with joy and says, "Look, Katniss, katniss!"

Confused, I paddle over to him. He digs up the roots of white, three-petal flowers, and shows them to me.

"Is that what I was named after?" I ask him.

He smiles and says, "Yes, Katniss." Then he jokingly adds, "Just remember that whenever you find yourself, you won't starve."

I laugh and help him dig up more roots, as he tells me they taste just like potatoes. That night, we feast on katniss roots and rabbit meat.

-o-O-o-

I don't go to the lake anymore. Not since my father died. Yet I must provide for my family. My mother barely tries to help me, only eating when I make her. Mostly, she just sits and stares. Our family has gotten by on almost nothing for the past seven months. My birthday comes and my mother doesn't even acknowledge me. I cannot expect anything different, but I wish something would happen. Last night, I had wished that we would have more food. I have been selling everything I can to get money for food, but we have almost nothing left. I haven't been able to sleep the past few nights, thinking about what to sell.

I eventually went to sleep, but only for a couple of hours. I woke up this morning to the sound of thunder. As it begins to rain, a figure approaches my room.

"Prim?" I whisper.

"Katniss, I brought something for you." My heart melts as she says the next words, "I don't have a present for you, but I do have these. Maybe you can sell them, too."

Prim walks forward and presents me with a bundle. I open it and discover a pile of her baby clothes. Her small gift means so much too me. I remember her telling me earlier that week that she wanted to keep them for her children.

'Thank you, Prim," I say sincerely.

She smiles and hugs me.

We sit there for a while before I say, "I need to go now, Prim."

"Are you going to sell them?" she asks.

"I'm going to try," I say confidently.

"I'm finally helping you!" Prim says happily.

I laugh and tell her, "Yes, you are. Now, I need to get dressed, and so do you."

"Okay!" She says before giving me another hug and walking out.

I change quickly, grabbing the clothes before walking out into the storm. I walk through the Hob, exhaustion filling me. No one, it seems, wants to buy the clothes. I trip, and the clothes fly into a mud puddle. The exhaustion overcomes me, and I slump into a tree. I think of Prim, and the tears immediately begin to flow. I have let her down. I have been giving her and my mother more food than me, so I suppose I need food the most.

A voice interrupts my thoughts, "Why are you crying?"

I look up and see a blonde boy with blue eyes.

I manage to whisper, "I'm so hungry."

Immediately he says, "Come on then," offering me his hand.

I take it hesitantly and he leads me to a house. He opens the door, and we step inside.

"Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."

I wait for a few minutes, before he returns. He hands me a blanket, and wraps himself in another one. Then he hands me bread.

Wide-eyed, I whisper, "Thank you."

"It's just bread," he says casually.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Cato. What's yours?"

"Katniss." I tell him, before biting into the bread.

We walk into another room and sit on a couch. We talk for a little, and eat more bread.

I ask him, "Where are your parents?"

His brow furrows, "Dead. Back in District 2."

"I'm sorry," I tell him, "My father is dead, too, and my mother ignores most of what's around her."

Then I realize something, "Wait, did you say District 2?"

"Yeah."

"You're from there?"

"Yeah," he says again. "I'm going to train to compete in the games."

He's referencing the Hunger Games. My father told me about them.

"So, you're going to be a Career?" I ask.

"Yeah." Seeing my expression, he adds, "It's not a bad thing, is it? We can still be friends?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at friends."

"You've never had a friend?"

"No, not really. Does my father count?"

"Um, I guess. Isn't he dead?"

"Yeah, but friendship lasts forever."

We sit in silence for a while before he says, "Brutus, a mentor, brought me here because he thinks I might be a good competitor for the games. He basically adopted me. Since victors can go wherever they want, I came with him."

"Will I see you again?" I say, standing up.

"Around every six months or so. Brutus is good friends with Haymitch, so we often come and visit."

"Thank you for the bread," I say.

"You're welcome," he says, "Here, take some more."

"Thank you so much. I'll see you in six months?"

"Yeah. Six months."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**First of all, thank you to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or reviewed my story. I'm so glad people are actually enjoying this. I will spend this chapter and maybe a few more in this "time period" before getting to the Games. I have some ideas of what I am going to do with this story; I just have to write them. I am doing a slightly nicer version of Cato, but he will get meaner as the story goes on. Okay, now on to the story…**

_Cato's POV:_

I wake up early that morning thinking of Katniss. It's hard to believe that she struggles so hard to survive. I think of her eyes widening at the loaves of bread I gave her. I hope I will get to see her again.

Just then, Brutus comes in. I wonder where he was yesterday, when Katniss was over.

"Cato," he begins, "We're leaving today."

"When will we come back?" I ask, hoping that it is sooner than six months. Like Katniss, I don't have that many friends. Now that I've made one, I want to see her again soon.

"Why?" Brutus asks, "Are you beginning to loosen up around Haymitch?"

I roll my eyes at him, and deliberately ignore his question.

"Okay then, don't talk. I'm going to need you completely ready to go in around four hours."

I sigh and nod as he exits, shutting the door behind him. He's probably going to Haymitch's house. They like to drink together.

My thoughts drift to Katniss as I dress. Again, I'm thinking of her eyes widening at the sight of the bread, so full of hope and happiness. Maybe, if I hurry, I will be able to give Katniss more food.

I stuff money in my pocket and head downstairs. Brutus is nowhere to be seen, but I still know where he is. I've never understood why Haymitch and Brutus get along. Sometimes I hear Brutus screaming in his sleep. He tells me they are nightmares, but I never bother to ask him what they are about. Maybe Haymitch has nightmares too.

I remember Brutus saying to me once, "It's the dark side of life that brings people together."

Although I am twelve, I have still not figured out the meaning behind his words.

I put on my shoes and head outside. The ground is still damp from the rain yesterday and there are puddles everywhere. I walk through the district, passing many houses. I stop at the bakery and walk inside. I notice a woman hitting a blonde boy. I notice burnt bread on the floor. The boy must be a year or so younger than me.

"Excuse me," I say, surprising the woman.

She stops hitting the boy, whose face is bruised, and turns to me, saying, "What do you want, kid?"

She probably thinks I want to ask for bread with no charge, because she seems surprised when I tell her, "I want to buy some bread."

"Oh. Peeta," she says, addressing the boy, "Get his bread. I have to go finish baking."

Peeta walks closer, saying, "How much would you like?"

"Six loaves," I say immediately.

"What kind of bread do you want?" he asks.

** "**I'll take the best tasting bread you have."

His eyes widen, surprised, as he asks, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," I tell him, "I'm from District 2."

All friendliness is gone from Peeta's eyes in one sweep.

"So, you're going to be a Career?" he says, his voice dripping in hatred.

"Yes," I say, "Can I have my bread now?"

"I'm sorry, we don't sell to _Careers," _he says, spitting out the last word.

"I'll pay double," I tell him.

"Yeah, right. You probably don't even have enough money."

I roll my eyes and slam my money into his hand, saying, "Is that enough?"

I'm seeing the same wide-eyed expression, this time from a different person.

He manages to choke out, "More than enough."

"I'm still paying double, but I want the rest of my money back," I tell him.

"Fine," he says, giving me the extra money, before sauntering off behind a door.

Soon, he returns with the bread. All the loaves are individually wrapped, and are in a large, brown paper bag.

"Thanks," I sneer at him, before walking out.

I go to the black market, which many people call the Hob, to ask where Katniss's house is.

One old woman tells me, "That house, with the clothesline that's connected to a tree."

I walk toward the house and set the bag on the porch. I don't know if she is awake yet, so I don't knock on the door. Instead, I take a pencil from my pocket and write _From Cato _on the bag. I hope this is her house.

I walk away feeling very proud of myself.

_Katniss's POV:_

I wake up late and groan. I had promised myself I wouldn't wake up late anymore. I get dressed before going into the kitchen. I cut myself a piece of bread and munch on it before walking outside.

I almost trip over a bag. I look inside it and find six loaves of bakery bread.

I call Prim, and she comes almost immediately.

"Prim!" I say once she arrives, "Look at this!"

She kneels down next to me and squeals, "Who gave us this?"

"I have no idea," I tell her, although I have a sneaking suspicion.

She inspects the front of the bag and finds a hastily scribbled note.

"From Cato," she reads slowly.

I smile knowingly, and act like I have never met him, "I wonder who that is."

"Can we have some of the bread now?" Prim asks.

I laugh before saying, "No. We still have the bread left over from yesterday."

She giggles, "I forgot."

She helps me carry the bread inside and I give her a piece of the loaf from yesterday. Soon, the scent of fresh bakery bread fills the kitchen.

I cut a piece of the bread for our mother, and hand it to her when she walks into the kitchen. Barely noticing me, she sits down in a chair. Prim immediately walks up to her and begins to feed the bread to her.

"Thank you, Cato," I whisper.

_Cato's POV:_

I board the train home, both happily and sadly. Happy because I met and helped Katniss, yet sad that I don't know when we will come back. I stare out the window, and watch District 12 fade into the distance.

"Goodbye, Katniss," I whisper.

Brutus heard me, and instantly asked me, "Who?"

"No one," I answer quickly – too quickly.

Brutus smirks and turns away. I can't imagine what he is thinking. All I can do is hope that Katniss finds the bread.

**Please please please review! It would mean so much to me. If you liked this chapter, tell me! I hope to write and upload the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, so look forward to that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Here is the third chapter! I know that my chapters are short, so I am trying to make it up to you by uploading as often as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Katniss's POV:_

It has been around six months since I last saw Cato. After he left, I has stopped grieving my father. Sure, I was still sad, and missed him more than ever. Yet, Cato's generosity reminded me so much of my father, I decided to venture down to the lake.

I slipped under the fence after making sure it wasn't on. My heart beat faster with every step. I had forgotten how the woods changed me. When I was in the woods, I could be myself. I didn't have to worry about anything. Even without my father beside me, I was still happy. I was still free.

My feet have been on auto-pilot most of this time. As I neared the lake, I began to speed up. I sprint through the trees until I reach the lake. I gaze at it full of emptiness and longing. I longed for my father. I longed for my family to be the same, as it was before my father's death.

My eyes flit over to the run-down house, and I walk inside. I lift up one of the boards and pull out my father's hunting jacket. I had been storing it there for almost a year. I shake the dust off and put it on. It smells of the sweet grass in the meadow. It smells of the cool waters of the lake. It smells like every memory I have of my father and I. It is too big for me, but I don't mind. I roll up the sleeves, and it fits a little better.

As I think of my father, my mind wanders to Cato. I think of his kindness and I am comforted. He is my friend. I owe him now, as he saved my life. I decide I will show him the lake. It is not nearly enough, but I have told no one it is here. I lift up another board and pull out one of my father's many bows and a quiver of arrows and slide my hand along the perfectly carved wood.

I hunt, listening for any sounds of movement. I see a bird flying, and I load my bow. I take it down in a single shot. As I walk closer to inspect my kill, I immediately regret it. I have killed a mockingjay, my father's favorite bird. My feelings tell me to leave it, but my stomach tells me to eat it. Even my father would eat a mockingjay when he was hungry, although I had never seen him do it.

I clean the first kill I've made since my father died back at my house. I hear a knock at the door. I wash and dry my hands quickly, and answer it.

"Hey, Katniss," he says.

I smile up at him, "Hey, Cato. Back again, huh?"

He smirked, "Yep."

"How long are you here for?"

"Today and tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, sure!" I answer.

We walk along the district boundary in silence.

Cato speaks up, "Did you get the bread?"

"Yes," I say, "Thank you so much."

_Cato's POV:_

I still can't understand why she is making such a big deal about the bread. Something registers in her mind, and she grins suddenly.

"Come on," she says, as she slips underneath a gap in the fence.

I gape at her, "Leave District 12? I don't know –"

She cuts me off and says, "It's ok, Cato. I do it all the time."

Hesitantly, I slip underneath the fence. She leads me through the woods like she knows it by heart.

As if reading my mind, she says, "I come here often now."

"Now?"

She bites her lip and whispers, "We came here almost every day. He taught me how to hunt, how to swim, and," she stops and looks down, "to survive with just a single knife, a bow, and a quiver of arrows."

She must be talking about her father.

All I can think to say is, "Oh."

She looks up and gives me half a smile. We continue to walk, but I don't know where we are going. She stops every so often to check for landmarks.

She stops suddenly and grins, saying, "Race you to the lake."

"Lake? What are you talking about?" I ask, but she is already sprinting away.

I have no choice but to follow her. We quickly come into a large clearing, where a lake and an old house are. We walk along the side, and she points out white flowers with leaves like arrows.

"I know what those are," I tell her, "They're katniss. I haven't eaten those in a really long time."

"Do you want to dig up their roots?" she asks me.

"Sure," I say, kneeling down to dig in the soft earth.

Soon, we have a large pile of the roots. We carry them back to her house, where she introduces me to her family. Katniss told me earlier that her mother had begun to help more than she normally had. Her mother puts them in the oven, and invites me to stay for dinner.

"Oh," I begin, thinking back to that day in the rain, "I can't. I have to get back to Brutus."

Katniss gives me a look that clearly says, "_Don't lie. I know what you're thinking. You think we don't have enough food."_

Her mother buys my excuse and says, "I understand. I hope to see you soon, Cato."

I decide this is the time to tell them.

_Katniss's POV:_

Cato hesitates before saying, "I don't know when I will be able to come back. I start training in a week."

_He's going to train to be a Career, _I think, _I forgot._

-o-O-o-

_Three years later: Katniss is 16, and Cato is seventeen. Katniss has met Gale, and has not seen Cato in that time._

I return from hunting with Gale, exhausted. I drag my feet to my house, ready to collapse. I haven't been sleeping well the past few days. Prim's first reaping is in a week. I walk up to the porch and feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Go away, Gale."

I turn around and see a tall, blonde boy.

I look at him before whispering, "Cato?"

He grins in response.

"Where have you been?" I ask him.

"Training," he answers.

I look at his muscles and say the words before I realize it, "I can tell."

I'm lucky it's relatively dark, so hopefully he can't see me blush.

He smirks, and I realize that I am still trapped in his embrace. I try to wiggle out, but his arms are unmoving.

"Going somewhere, Kat?"

I sigh, "I guess not."

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Prim. It's her first reaping."

"She'll be fine," he reassures me.

Something registers in his mind, and he lets go of me.

Now it's my turn to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm the top in training."

"Why is that bad?"

The muscles in his face tighten as he grimaces.

"Cato?"

"It means I have to volunteer for the games," he chokes out.

**Please follow this story! If you have any ideas, write a review or send me a message. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look for some romance in the next chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Thank you to everyone who followed and/or favorited this story! Here is the fourth chapter. Lol, I know I am updating so often, but I really love writing! I really want to finish this story as quickly as I can, because I am thinking about writing a sequel. Tell me what you think! :D **

_Katniss's POV:_

_"It means I have to volunteer for the games," he chokes out._

I am at a loss of words. I knew this might happen. I knew it right from the start. Now that I hear him say those words, a strange feeling overcomes me. Again, I am feeling the emptiness that appeared after my father's death. I'm tired of the Capital controlling our lives. I look at him, and somehow I am able to keep a straight face.

I whisper, "You have to win."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I know, Kat. I know."

I hate the nickname he gave me, but I can't bring myself to tell him to stop calling me that.

Instead I tell him, "No. You _have _to. Promise me. Promise me that you will. I can't lose someone else. Not now. Not in this world. Not ever again."

"I promise," he says, his voice cracking.

I pretend that empty promises will change his future for the better, and I act like I am relieved. I throw my arms around him, and he immediately does the same. I don't know how long we stood like that.

"I promise," he says again, this time with more certainty in his voice, "I promise I will win."

"I know," I tell him.

He breaks our embrace and tells me, "No matter what you see on the screen, promise me you will wait for me."

"Sure," I tell him easily, "Besides, I can't really go anywhere, now can I?"

He smirks, "Guess not."

His face changes for a minute, and I see something I can't place. I struggle, and I am finally able to place it.

_"Yearning," _I think, _"But for what?"_

"When will I see you next?" I ask.

"After the games."

I sigh, "Right. Well, I'll see you then, I guess."

"Yeah. For the Victory Tour."

Suddenly, he presses his mouth to mine, taking my face in his large hands. I am completely surprised, but it feels so right. I kiss him back, but I hear the door open. He breaks the kiss and walks away.

Turning around, I see Prim, gaping.

"Hi, Prim," I say, utterly embarrassed.

"Who was that?" she asks.

I sigh and tell her, "Cato. The one who gave us the bread years ago."

"Oh," she says, awkwardly, "Well, he seems nice."

I smile and lead her into the house.

-o-O-o

I lead Prim to her first reaping, scared for her. I think of Cato, who is going to be in the games. The Hunger Games destroy you. Would Cato be the same? I know the answer already. No, he would not be the same.

As we near the stage where Effie is waiting patiently, Prim begins to shake. I grip her hand tighter.

"It's ok, Prim. It'll all be ok. Nothing will happen to you."

I don't know whom I am saying that more to: Prim or me. I am lost in my thoughts until Effie says the words, "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

I look over to Gale, and we share a secret smile.

Effie says, "As always, ladies first!"

She reaches her hand into the glass bowl that holds the slips for the girls. She opens it, and reads the name into her microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen."

A voice screams inside of me. Prim walks towards the stage, shaking.

I step towards her, saying, "Prim!"

Peacekeepers march toward me and try to push me away, but I shout, "I volunteer!"

They let go and I say it again, "I volunteer as tribute."

Effie seems completely stunned, and Haymitch looks at me like I made the wrong decision. I walk towards the stage, and Prim runs toward me.

"It's ok, Prim."

She won't let go until Gale pulls her away. I walk onto the stage slowly. She screams, and I feel terrible.

"What is your name, dear?" Effie asks me.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my hat that was your sister."

"Yes," I whisper.

"Now, for the boys," Effie says.

She reaches her hand into another glass bowl and reads the name, "Peeta Mellark."

Peeta, the baker's son, walks onto the stage. No one volunteers for him.

Effie stretches her ghostly white face into a grin, "Let's have a big round of applause for our tributes!"

Everyone salutes us by bringing the fingers of their left hand to their lips and holding them out. After that, everything is a blur. Madge, the mayor's daughter comes to say goodbye to me. She gives me a gold mockingjay pin, and makes me promise to wear it.

Prim and my mother come and I tell Prim, "Don't take any tesserae. Gale will bring you game, and you can have cheese from your goat."

I tell my mother, "You can't leave again. Not like when Dad died."

"I won't."

"No," I say, raising my voice higher, "You can't. You have to be there. No matter what you feel, you have to be there for her."

I pull her into a hug and tell her, "Don't cry. Don't cry."

Peacekeepers come and drag them away. Gale comes next.

He pulls me into a quick hug and says, "Listen to me. You're strong. You can hunt. Get to a bow."

"They may not have –"

"Then make one. You can hunt."

"Animals," I whisper.

He struggles and says, "It's no different, Katniss."

The Peacekeepers come and I tell him, "Take care of them Gale. Don't let them starve!"

The door slams in my face, and I am left alone.

-o-O-o

Effie goes on and on about the Capital on the train. I shut her out. I shut everyone out. I go to my room and watch the recap of the reaping. I don't pay much attention other than to the reapings in Districts 2 and 12.

Some random boy is called and Cato immediately lunge's forward saying, "I volunteer."

A girl from his district, Clove, I think her name is, looks sinister. I look up when I here the name of a twelve-year-old girl called: Rue. My heart goes out to her when no one volunteers. I can't bear to watch when I see Prim being dragged away by Gale. I turn the television off quickly.

_Cato's POV:_

I pay attention to the reapings from the first few districts, as they will probably be our allies. I faintly nod at some of the more muscular tributes. When they get to District 12, I really begin to tune in.

I find myself thinking_, "Not Katniss. Not Katniss."_

And it isn't her. It's her sister, Primrose Everdeen. My mouth drops open and Clove glances my way but soon becomes focused on something in the background.

I hear a strangely familiar voice scream, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Clove is utterly astonished. There are not many volunteers from outlying districts. I clench the couch cushion incredibly tightly. I walk towards the door and punch the wall. I break the wall and I ignore the throbbing pain in my fingers. Clove looks at me surprised, but I leave and go to another car.

_"Her," _I think_, "Why did it have to be her?"_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I did by accident upload chapter four when it was still uncompleted, so that may be why you get two emails. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and/or favorite and/or reviewed this story! Here is the next chapter.**

_Cato's POV:_

"Why?" I keep whispering to myself, "Why?"

I knew why, but I still asked myself that. She loved her sister more than anything. I realized then that she had to win. She had to go home to her sister.

Clove came into the car and asked me, "Are you okay? You left after seeing the," she shuddered, "District 12 reaping."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Tell me what's wrong, Cato. You can't hide forever."

"No!" I scream at her, "I don't have to tell you everything!"

She looks hurt, and I feel a little guilty, but I don't apologize.

She storms out saying, "But I want you to."

I am confused but I shake it off. Besides, we're arriving.

-o-O-o

_Katniss's POV:_

I lie on a table, waiting for my stylist, who is apparently named Cinna.

He comes in and immediately says, "That was one of the bravest things I have ever seen. You volunteering for your sister."

I sit up and look at his gold eyeliner, "Most people just congratulate me."

He smiles sadly, "I don't see the point in that," he pauses, "Tonight is the opening of the Games."

I sigh, "Yeah."

"Well, I don't think someone that brave should wear some stupid costume."

I am nervous now.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" he asks.

My eyes widen in response and he smirks.

-o-O-o

Cinna lights our costumes and the chariots begin to move. I wait for searing pain and close my eyes. I open them when all I feel is a faint tickling. He says something but I don't catch it.

"I think he said to hold hands," Peeta tells me.

He grabs my hand as we go faster but I pull it away.

"Come on!" he says, "They'll love it."

Reluctantly I let him grab my hand. Eyes widen when we enter and we raise our clasped hands above our head. People throw flowers at us and I smile. The chariot stops and so does the fake flames.

President Snow talks and I ignore him, mostly staring at Cato. He looks at me and gives me a subtle nod, as if saying, _"Nice costume."_

I smirk in response, and we turn our full attention to Snow.

Afterwards, we walk to the elevators, and I notice Cato discreetly following me. As the doors open, he rams into me and walks into the elevator. He shoves a crumpled piece of paper into my hand as he does so, and I clench my hand around it, as if angry. I glare at him with my eyes, but I faintly smile. He smirks and turns away.

Cato gets out on the second level, and Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and I go up to the twelfth floor. Effie gives us a tour, and I go immediately to my room, closing the door.

I open the note.

_ Meet me on the roof after dinner._

I grin and change out of my costume. I rip the note and throw it into the fireplace that is in my room. I wash off the makeup from my face and change into a person more…normal.

I eat quickly for two reasons. One, because I am starving. Two, because I will see Cato.

Haymitch asks, "What's your problem?"

I glare at him, "Hunger."

He rolls his eyes and drinks.

To annoy him, I shove food in my face before getting up from the table. Effie calls for me but I ignore her. I walk to the elevator and press the button labeled "Roof."

Soon, I arrive at the roof. I sit down next to the edge and wrap my arms around my knees. I look down at the citizens of the Capital, who are shouting and cheering. I sigh.

I hear the bell of the elevator go off and I say, without turning around, "Look at them."

He steps closer and sits down next to me, "How can they be happy in a time like this?"

"I don't know."

We sit in silence for a while before I say, "What are we going to do?"

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I don't know."

Again silence. Trying to make conversation, I ask, "Who are you allying with?"

"Districts one and four." He looks at me and says, "And you."

"What?" I say, completely in shock.

"Did you really think I would let you go off on your own with the Career pack after you?"

"Why are they after me?"

He sighs, "You really don't know, do you."

"No."

"You're different, Katniss. Everyone sees it. You are the Girl on Fire."

"No, I'm not," I say, exasperated, "I'm just Katniss. No one likes me, and that will never change. Besides, Peeta was the _Boy _on Fire."

"I like you," he says.

"That's different."

"Kat, just accept that you are different, and just accept that you are going to be allying with me."

"No." I say stubbornly, "Besides, Clove hates me."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe the sinister looks of hate emitting from her eyes!"

"If I tell her, she won't hurt you."

"Don't count on that. It's the Hunger Games. No one can be trusted."

"You don't trust me?"

"Cato I do, you know that."

"It doesn't seem like it," he mumbles.

I feel a little guilty so I tell him, "Look, if you can get Clove to tell me to my face that she won't kill me the first chance she gets, maybe I can be in the alliance."

"Really?" he says, sarcastically, "That's all?"

"Yep."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"You're too arrogant for your own good."

He sighs, "So, I really have to get Clove to say that to your face?"

"Yes, because otherwise I may not have a face."

He nods, "That's true."

"So, if this alliance does work, I get the bow."

"What, does that mean I get the arrows?" he says, sarcastically.

"No, it means I get the bow, all the arrows, and at least one knife."

"You're really going to rob Clove of her knifes?"

"Yes, but only one. Or five."

"You're pushing it, Kat," he says, obviously annoyed.

"I know. But, you can't talk. You're going to get around three swords, at least two spears, an axe, blankets, ropes, a bunch of backpacks, and food."

"You're going to need food too."

"I can hunt."

"Do you really think I would let you go _hunt? _"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you will die."

"At least I wouldn't have to be around you."

He pauses, "You don't mean that, right?"

I sigh, "Cato, you always protect me, and I'm grateful for that. But I'm not twelve years old anymore. I already owe you, and I can't repay you."

'"So that's why you don't want to be in the alliance? You don't want me protecting you?"

"Yeah."

"Katniss, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do."

"What do you owe me? All I did was give you bread!" he shouts.

"No, Cato," I'm whispering now, "You gave me and my family life. And now, I am going to make sure that you are the victor. I will do whatever it takes. It's my turn to give you life."

"What about Prim?"'

"Gale promised me that he would take care of her. He won't break his promise."

"Kat, I'm not going to let you die."

"I know. That's why I can't be in the alliance."

"Yes, you can. And no matter what, _you_ will be the victor. Even if it comes down to me and you, you will win."

"How? I'm not killing you."

He sighs again, "And I'm not killing you, either."

"So, you're going to commit suicide?"

"Yeah."

"You stole my plan," I pout.

"It's the Hunger Games, what do you expect?"

"I don't know," now it's my turn to sigh, "I hate this."

"Katniss, will you please just be in the alliance?"

"Let me think about that."

"Katniss, its an easy answer. Yes or no?"

I glare at him.

"Fine. Look, all I'm trying to do is keep you alive –"

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to do for you!"

"Please just answer me, Katniss. Yes or no."

"No, but –"

He stands up, "Fine. Have fun on your own."

"Cato, you didn't let me finish."

He sneers, "Finish, then."

"No, I do not want to be in an alliance with that many people. Something is bound to go wrong, but I do want to be in an alliance with you. I'm willing to be in the alliance if we eventually leave."

"So…you will be in the alliance?"

"I guess, but only if we leave eventually."

He pauses, "I guess that will work. I mean, there's only one victor, right?"

I look away and whisper, "Right. And its going to be you."

He sits beside me, "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"No."

"Katniss," he begins, "Every day you willingly put yourself in danger by hunting to feed your family. _Every day. _You help Gale when he needs help, and you practically became Prim's mother and father. Even though you hate Prim's cat, you never kill it. You know Prim loves that stupid cat." He pauses, "You always put other people before yourself. When I say that I will willingly die so you can go home, you tell me 'no.' You willingly sacrifice yourself. Please, Katniss. Just let me do this."

I look down at the floor as he continues, "I can't be put through the pain to let you die for me."

"Yet you want me to go through that pain," I manage to whisper.

"Katniss –" he begins.

"No, Cato. I will be in the alliance, and it will come down to us in the end. I am not killing you. You are not killing me."

"So…then who is going to win?"

"No one," I smirk, "They won't have a victor this year. They will have two."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We act like we really want to be allies with districts one and four. The six of us will go around killing people, as usual. But when the alliance becomes noticeably too large, we suggest we break the alliance the next morning. Then, in the night, we silently kill them all."

He grins, "I'm killing Clove."

"And how do you suppose you will do that?" I ask, although I have a sneaking suspicion on the answer.

"With her own knives."

"It sounds perfect."

**Review! Follow! Favorite! Etc….I reallyreallyreally hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to update as often as I can. Look forward to the next chapter! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Here is chapter six! I hope you enjoy!**

_Cato's POV:_

"Cato!" someone calls, early in the morning, "Get up!"

I roll over, "No."

Clove bursts into my room, "Get UP!"

"Go away."

"Today's training…" she singsongs.

I immediately sit up. Training. I finally get to test out weapons. I will get a chance to impress all the other tributes. Sure, the other tributes may learn to fear me, but that will come in handy in the games. Intimidation is always helpful. I dress and eat quickly, and Brutus brings us to training. After all the other tributes come in, a woman begins to ramble on and on about…something. I am looking at the competition. A few, like the boy from District 11, look as if they could match me in strength. My eyes wander to Katniss, who is listening to the woman. Her eyes burn with a raging fire, one that is only put out by the calmness of her body. She truly is the Girl on Fire.

She glances my way as the woman finishes speaking, but looks away again when the boy from her district—Peeta, I think his name is—speaks to her. They walk to a knot-tying station, which I am curious about. Don't they want to show their strengths? I look away, and make my way to the swords. I smirk and grab the longest, heaviest one. I place myself in the center of a circle of dummies and proceed to "kill" all of them. Sure, I may have gone a little overboard, but it felt good.

Soon, the tributes from District 1 walk up.

The girl says, "Hey, I'm Glimmer, and this is Marvel. Nice sword skills."

I smirk down at her, "Thanks. I'm—"

She cuts me off, "Cato. I know."

"So, what can you two do?" I ask them.

Marvel replies, "I'm really good with a spear."

I nod and Glimmer says, "I'm pretty good with a bow.

Marvel walks up to the spears and we follow him. He positions himself in front of the dummies, and manages to pierce all of their "hearts."

I nod my head. Accuracy is an important tool. Glimmer quickly grabs a bow and arrows. She attempts to get the heart, but misses slightly, and the arrow goes into the shoulder. I think of Katniss. Katniss always manages to shoot perfectly. Again I'm wondering why she doesn't show her skills. I look over to her, but she is busy at the camouflage station with Peeta. Something fills me; something I can't name. A longing, that same longing I felt when I kissed Katniss. But something else is there too. Hatred. Hatred of Peeta. Hatred of the Capital. Hatred of the Games. I don't notice at first, but I'm glaring at Peeta.

"What's wrong, Cato?" Glimmer asks me.

I turn around, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I quickly grab a sword and begin to "kill" all of the dummies near me. I take my anger out on them. My eyes are burning with a fire that overcomes me. I don't notice it, but all of the tributes have looked over at me. Katniss stops tying a snare and watches me, her face full of concern. Peeta looks frightened, as do most of the other tributes. Clove looks proud of me, and Glimmer looks shocked. Marvel and Thresh are simply smirking like idiots.

The woman, who I haven't bothered to know her name, speaks, noticing the tension that is growing stronger with every passing second, "All right. That's enough for today."

No one moves.

She rolls her eyes and tells us, "You can go now."

It stays silent until Clove walks up to me and friendlily punches me, "Nice work, Cato. Scared everyone but a couple of tributes."

I smirk, but I don't feel happy. This was what I wanted, right?

_Katniss's POV (after shooting the apple, as everything is the same until then.)_

"Thank you for your consideration," I say to the shocked game makers, giving a slight bow.

They look from me, to the arrow in the apple, too stunned to say anything. I let myself out, and soon begin to worry. What if they take revenge on me during the Games?

Effie asks me, "How did it go?"

"Fine."

"What did you do?"

"I shot some arrows."

"No, really, what did you do?"

I scream at her, "I shot an arrow at the game makers!"

"You did _what?" _

"You heard me."

"How could you? Katniss, what if they take it out on—"

Haymitch appears, a grin on his face, "On who? On him?" he says, pointing to Peeta, "On her? I think they already have. Loosen your corset, have a drink."

Effie looks like she could explode, but she struts away, her too high heels clicking loudly on the marble, and her wig bouncing.

That night, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Cinna, Portia, me, and the rest of the "District 12 team" sit around the television. Cato and Clove both score tens. The small girl from 11, Rue, scores a seven. Peeta leans forward when Caesar says his name, and sits back again when he scores an eight.

"And now," Caesar begins, "Katniss Everdeen with a score of—" he pauses, and looks down at the paper in his hand, amazed.

I look away and clench the couch tightly.

"Eleven."

"What?" I look up, "I though they hated me."

Haymitch grins wildly, "They must have liked your guts."

Peeta turns to me, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I say, "You did nice too."

He gives me a tight smile and looks away.

Cinna stands up and proposes a toast, "To the Girl on _Fire!" _

Effie giggles, and I leave the room. Did the game makers give me that score to make me a target in the arena?

_ Cato's POV:_

How on earth did she manage to get that eleven? I smirk, remembering her hunting skills. Honestly, she has trained practically her whole life for the Games. To be honest, I'm even a little impressed with Rue and Peeta. Rue is only twelve, and she managed a seven.

Clove looks like she is going to kill the television as she spits, "_How _did _she _get that _eleven?" _

"I don't know," I lie.

"Well, I am going to find out," she says, before standing up and walking away.

**I am sorry it isn't much. I'm on vacation at the beach, so I am just posting this now. I will be able to post often, I hope, in the next week, because I will probably have a lot of free time on vacation. I can't make any promises, though, so…yeah. A big **_**big**_** thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, favorite(ers?), and my viewers. Thank you to K-chan's Kisses for two reviews. Review! They really keep me motivated, even if it is to update a tiny chapter. I need your help: should I post often with short chapters, or less often with longer chapters? Tell me in the review section. I have one last question. I want to know how old you think I am based on my writing. I will reveal my true age in the next chapter, or at least after I have two guesses. So….guess away! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated. I thought I was going to be able to on vacation, but I couldn't. :(**

**Anyway, a BIG thank you to all of my new followers/favorite(ers?). Whenever someone follows, favorites, or reviews, it really keeps me motivated. I'm not one of those people who wants a certain number of reviews per chapter before updating, but it is still helpful to know your thoughts. I need one more guess on my age before I reveal it. On to the story…**

Katniss's POV:

I am getting so tired of sitting in this room. Confinement is making me anxious. I can't take it anymore, so I stand up and walk toward the door.

Haymitch sees me and asks me, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Anywhere."

"Ah. So you're going to see dear Cato."

"What? No. Wait...how did you know about that."

"Look, sweetheart, I heard you two talking on the roof. How do you know him?"

"He went to twelve on a supposed 'field trip.'"

"Ok...what's this about giving you life?"

"He gave me bread."

Haymitch rolls his eyes, "Look, sweetheart, don't get too attached to him."

I mumble under my breath, "Too late for that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what you said."

"No."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"You're too drunk for your own good."

His eyes light up with anger and he is barely able to control himself, "Do you know why I drink?"

"No."

"I drink because I let myself become..." He hesitates, "attached."

I gesture for him to continue.

"Maysilee," he states simply, "I'm sure you can figure the rest out for yourself."

She must have died in the Games. I nod and proceed to walk out the door.

I hear him whisper, "Poor kid."

I roll my eyes and head for the training room. Surprisingly, I am able to sneak in unseen. I wander around the room and see a lone figure. I hope it's Cato, so I walk forward. The figure turns around.

_Clove_, I think.

She grins at me, "Hello, Katniss."

"Hello, yourself."

"Sooo..." She begins, "What has brought you here tonight?"

"I will not grace you with an answer." I turn to walk away but she continues.

"You know, Katniss, I think you are truly good tribute."

"Ah," I say, without turning around, "I see. This is because of my training score, isn't it?"

"Clever, aren't you. I will admit that even I was pretty amazed that _scum_ from

District 12 could score an eleven." She spits the word.

I clench my hands, making half-moon imprints where my nails dig into my palms,

"I'm not scum."

"You're a good liar, Katniss Everdeen, but we both know its true."

She walks closer and pins my arms behind my back. In one swift movement, she knees me in the stomach, causing it to throb in pain.

"Now," she whispers, "tell me. What did you do to score that eleven?"

"Why do you want to know?" I choke, coughing hard.

She laughs, "So I will know how to kill you, of course."

"Right. I'm not talking, except to show the Peacekeepers these bruises you gave me. You didn't even notice the security cameras."

She lets go of me, "You will not say anything," she punches my face. "Just know that you are my first target in the arena."

She walks away, leaving me on the floor, wondering why I came here in the first place. I manage to stand up and walk back to my bed. I should sleep, anyway. The interviews are tomorrow.

The next morning, my prep team wakes me and proceeds to poke and prod me until I am "perfect," as Venia says. They apparently had a hard time because they spent an extra hour and a half on my makeup, trying to cover up the bruises Clove gave me. I haven't told anyone, but my prep team seems to know what is going on. Cinna walks in, interrupting my thoughts.

"This is for you," he says.

He hands me a covered dress. I lift the covering to reveal a beautiful red dress. Dresses are definitely not my thing, but this dress still amazed me. Cinna's impeccable work showed me as I was, with a few alterations, of course. My hair was taken out of its usual braid and twisted up to sit in a knot on top of my head.

Peacekeepers come and bring Peeta, who has a tie that matches my dress, and me to the designated waiting room. All the tributes sit in silence, waiting for their interview. Cato glances my way and gives me a non-distinguishable wink. I give him a small smile back before turning my head away. When the Peacekeepers come to get him, he glances at me one last time before strutting away.

"You're too arrogant, Cato," I mumble under my breath.

Peeta turns my way and looks at me strangely, but quickly turns away. I watch Cato on the small screen that is in this room. He certainly looks happy out there.

A mix of emotions suddenly paints itself across Cato's face when Caesar asks him, "So, Cato. Is there a particular girl you want to come home to?"

"Sort of, " he replies, almost inaudibly.

Caesar seems kind of awkward after that, and manages to say, "Well, you are going to try to win, for her, right?"

The muscles in his face tighten, "Sure, I guess." He mumbles under his breath, "It won't help, though."

Caesar suddenly becomes very interested, "And why not?"

"She's here tonight. Ask her."

The timer buzzes and Cato stands up, leaving Caesar sputtering, "Well. Thank you, Cato."

Cato purses his lips together and nods, "Thank you."

Clove looks astonished, as if she is the one who Cato loves. I mentally roll my eyes. She really likes him, and it's getting more and more obvious. I am lost in my thoughts until I realize that they are calling my name. I am barely able to get through the interview, as I hate talking in front of people. I hear many people in the crowd talking about the "Girl on Fire," so I become more confident. Maybe I will be able to get sponsors.

The interview ends, and Peeta walks onto the stage.

Peeta is loved by everyone in the audience, and is sense of humor gets him through the first part of the interview. Towards the second half, Caesar asks him if he has a special girl back home. All the male tributes are asked this, but strangely enough, the females are not asked if they have a "special guy."

Peeta shakes his head, "No, not really."

"Come one, I don't believe it for a minute. Look at that face," he addresses the audience, "Peeta. Tell me."

He sighs, "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her forever, but I don't think she recognized me until the reaping."

Caesar sighs, "Oh, well. I'll tell you what, Peeta. You go out there, and you win this. And when you come back, she'll have to go out with you." Again, he addresses the audience, "Right? Right, folks?"

People clap, but Peeta doesn't smile, "Yeah, well, I don't think winning's going to help me."

Caesar acts utterly surprised, "And why is that?"

He hesitates before saying, "Because she came here with me."

_How could he, _I immediately think, _He made me look weak. _

Peeta enters the room, joining our prep teams, Haymitch, and Effie.

I slam him into the wall grabbing his collar, "What the hell was that?" I shout, "You don't talk to me, and then you say you have a crush on me? You say you want to train alone! Is that how you want to play, huh?"

Haymitch grabs me and pulls me off him, telling me to stop.

"He made me look weak."

"He made you look desirable. Which, in your case, can't hurt, sweetheart. You need sponsors, and I can sell the star-crossed lovers from District 12."

"We are not star-crossed lovers," I sneer.

He rolls his eyes, "It's a television show. Sponsors, which you need badly, can save your damn life."

I glare at him.

"Now, why don't you get out of here," Haymitch addresses Peeta, "That way I can deliver you both in one piece tomorrow."

"Manners," Effie tells me.

That night, I can't sleep. I walk to the roof, but I see Peeta sitting there. I walk over to him.

"I'm sorry I went after you," I tell him.

"You know I meant that as a compliment, right?"

I smile at the floor, "Yeah." I sit next to him.

The Capital citizens are celebrating, shouting and cheering like candy-colored idiots.

"Listen to them," I say.

"Yeah," he whispers, "I just don't want them to change me."

We look at each other and I gesture for him to continue.

"I mean, if I'm going to die, I want to still be me. Does that make any sense?"

I nod.

We sit in silence for a while before he says; "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

He leaves, and I am left alone in my thoughts.

o-O-o

Peacekeepers come to our room the next morning to bring us to our stylists. I don't see Peeta anywhere. Eventually, I find Haymitch. He walks over to me.

"Now, there will be all kinds of useful things in front of you. In the cornucopia. Don't go for it."

"Why not?" I ask, as we step into an elevator.

"It's a bloodbath. They're trying to draw you in. "

I nod and he tells me not to step off the platform before the sixty seconds are up. I nod again. I'm not full of words today.

"Katniss," he says, "Try not to become attached."

"Too late," I say.

He gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug, "You can do this, sweetheart."

The elevator dings and we pull away, "Thanks."

I walk toward the waiting hovercraft, where they put my tracker in my forearm. Everything is a blur. When they take me to Cinna, he pins my mockingjay pin underneath my jacket.

"I'm not allowed to bet," he says, "But if I could, it would be on you."

I smile as a voice says, "Ten seconds."

I step into a tube, and it closes after a few seconds. Cinna nods, and I begin to rise. I take one last glance at Cinna, not knowing what is to come.

_This is it, _I think.

** Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm finally updating, yay! Please follow/favorite/review! I need at least one more guess on how old you think I am based on my writing abilities. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

** I still need one more guess on my age based on my writing abilities. Guess away! It will only take a minute…..:P Thank you to all my new followers/favorit(ers?)/reviewers. Thank you everyone!**

_Cato's POV:_

My heart thudded in my chest as I rose up the tubes.

_I have been trained for this, _I repeatedly tell myself, _I can do this. Katniss and I will be the last two left. She will win. _

My eyes adjust to the bright light, and I am able to see the cornucopia.

"60."

I look over to Katniss, who is staring straight at a silver bow and arrows. I smirk.

"50."

_Katniss will win._

__ "40."

_Katniss's POV:_

_ Think of Prim, _I tell myself, _Think of Gale. _

"30."

_Prim. Gale. Prim. Gale…Cato…._

"20."

I look over to Cato, who immediately looks back.

"Allies," I mouth, nodding.

He nods in reply.

"9."

We turn away.

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

I immediately run off the platform, sprinting straight towards the cornucopia. Peeta is running directly into the woods. I knew that if I wanted to be in the career alliance, I would have to begin to act like a career. I quickly grabbed two knives, and sent one of them into the heart of another tribute.

A tribute stepped behind me, but I spun around and shoved the second knife into his chest. Quick and fast. I hated to torture my kills when I hunted, so I had the same strategy here. I turn and run to the bow and arrows, but they are in Cato's hands. He has a huge sword in his hand, and three dead tributes lay next to his feet. He grins when he sees me and tosses me the bow and arrows.

"Thanks," I say, before loading my bow.

I let the arrow fly, and it strikes another tribute down. I try not to think that I am killing people. I try to remember Gale's words, when he told me that it wasn't any different from killing animals. I knew that it was, but I pushed all thoughts of that out of my mind.

Clove looks utterly astonished when I take down another tribute, while Cato is grinning proudly.

She walks up to me and I do not load my bow. I wait for her to take the first move. I can never trust Clove, but if she doesn't attempt to kill me, then maybe I won't either. _Maybe. _

"So this is your secret weapon, _Girl on Fire." _She isn't asking, she is stating.

I think of how I need sponsors, so I tell her, "Oh, this? Well, this is just part of it. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve."

Clove draws her knife and walks closer, "Well, I don't think you are going to get a chance to try out your little _tricks."_

"And why is that?" I ask her, still not loading my bow.

"Because I am going to kill you," she says, a sneer painted across her face, "Remember what I told you? _You _would be my target in the arena."

Cato is talking to Glimmer and Marvel, and doesn't realize what is going on. I simply begin to walk away from Clove. She won't hurt me for at least the first two days if she realizes I am in the alliance.

"Where are you going, Katniss? Oh, I see. You want Cato to be the one to kill you."

Cato stops talking to Glimmer and Marvel and looks up at me, "Hey, Katniss."

"Hey," I reply.

I hear Clove's voice behind me, "What is this? Kill her, Cato! _Kill her."_

"What? No," he replies.

"Then I will," she snarls.

I roll my eyes and tell her, without turning around, "Wow, you still haven't figured it out yet, have you."

Her footsteps stop, "Figured out _what?"_

"That I'm in the alliance, you idiot. Wow, you're slow. If I was really scared of you, would I be still standing here in the middle of a group of Careers?"

Cato is trying not to laugh when he sees Clove's expression.

"What is _wrong _with you, Cato?" she shouts, "She's _scum! She _doesn't deserve to be in this alliance. She's from _District 12."_

Cato grimaces and spits, "She's not _scum."_

"Yes she is. She's from District 12," she repeats.

"Is there something wrong with District 12?" I ask.

She sputters and I tell her, "Exactly."

Marvel and Glimmer are standing there awkwardly, so I walk over to them, and begin to start a conversation. It is just as awkward as their stance, but at least they aren't trying to kill me. They actually seem a little nice, for being careers. They introduce me to the tributes from District 4 while Cato and Clove continue to argue about . . . well . . . me. I learn that the tributes' names are Keisha and Cedric. Keisha is 14, while Cedric is 15.

Cato walks over to me and the rest of the alliance, leaving Clove sputtering and looking as if she would explode. For the rest of the day, Clove sends daggers to me. Almost literally. She sharpens her knives, and practices throwing them. Of course, I happen to almost always be close to where she is throwing them.

Trying to take my mind of things as we set up camp, I think of Prim. I think of my mother. I think of Gale. It feels as if I haven't done nearly enough for them, but I know I have. It's the same feeling I had when my father died. I felt as if I had never tried. As if I had never cared. Whenever I see his picture, I feel guilty, and all the fights, as few as they were, keep coming back. The anthem music starts, and I look towards the fake sky, watching the faces of dead children. Eleven are dead. I contributed fourf to that number. The families of those tributes must hate me. I glare at the sky.

Cato sits next to me, but I don't notice until he begins to talk, "So . . . how many were yours?"

_I cannot show weakness. I cannot show weakness. I need sponsors, _I think.

I swallow and tell him confidently, "Four. How many were yours?"

He smirks and raises his eyebrows, "Three."

We sent in silence as the anthem ends. Peeta is okay. So is the small girl, Rue, from District 11. I stand up and head inside the cornucopia, leaving him alone. I grab a sleeping bag, and walk to the closed end of the cornucopia. Keisha is there. I smile at her and lay down beside her. We stare at the stars for a while before she speaks.

"This still doesn't feel real."

We turn to look at each other and I tell her, "I know what you mean."

"Well, at least I get a few days of fame before I die."

Her words make me feel awkward, so I say, "Goodnight."

I roll over and she replies, " 'Night."

The next morning, I almost forget where I am. I freak out and stand up, but calm down quickly. I realize that I don't have any supplies except for my bow and arrows. I really should have gotten the other two arrows from the dead tributes. I also should have gotten the two knives, but I didn't think about that. I decide to pack myself a backpack. I roll my thin sleeping bag into a small bundle, and stuff it into an empty black backpack.

No one else is up, so I walk into the cornucopia. I stuff two knives, one with a serrated edge and one without, into the backpack. I search around for a minute or two before finding a metal water bottle. My lips are completely parched. I open it quickly and bring it to my mouth. Nothing falls in, and I roll my eyes. Honestly, how long would it have taken the game makers to fill it up? Apparently, _way _too long. I carelessly toss the bottle into the backpack, the metal clanging on the knives. Marvel stirs at the noise, but goes back to sleep quickly.

Next I search for food. I can hunt, but I should eat now. I had nothing yesterday, and my stomach is rumbling loudly. I find apples, and I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around.

"What are you doing?" Cato asks, "You aren't going to leave the alliance, are you? Because I don't know if that's such a good idea, considering . . . well . . . Clove."

I roll my eyes and toss him an apple, "Nope. I'm just claiming my property before she does."

I bite in my apple and he follows my example.

"So," he begins with his mouth full, "What's in the backpack?"

I toss it to him and he catches it clumsily. I snort as he pulls out the contents. As he does so, the sleeping bag unrolls. I glare at him.

"What?"

"_You _are rolling that up, mister," I tell him, before going to find my bow and arrows.

I can feel his glare penetrating the back of my head, but I just smirk. I sling the quiver around myself, and the silvHer arrows crash together, waking Keisha and Marvel. Marvel automatically jumps up, throwing his spear directly at me. I move quickly. Luckily, he has just woken up, so his aim isn't as accurate as the day before.

Embarrassed, he walks over to pick up his spear and mumbles an apology. I shrug it off, but shove him, hard, before walking back to retrieve my backpack. Cato is still attempting to shove the clumsily folded sleeping bag into it. I roll my eyes, and refold it myself.

"I put some pain medicine in it," he says.

My eyes widen, "Where did you find it?"

I hadn't seen it when I was searching for supplies. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen any medicine during my search.

He grins slyly and lifts up a red backpack that is half the size of my black one.

"I put all the medicine in here last night. That way, anyone who is not in the alliance can't have any."

I smile and nod, understanding that when he says "alliance", he truly means us.

"Well, how _thoughtful. _I didn't think you had kindness buried somewhere deep in all that arrogance," I say.

He pretends to be mad and I laugh.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Tributes? Yes!" he says, excitedly, grabbing two swords.

I gape at him. This was one of the rare occasions when I truly realize what the Careers are trained to think.

"No!" I glare at him, "I meant _animals." _

His arms drop to his sides and he quickly says, "Oh. Right. Sorry."

I begin to walk away from the cornucopia, and ask him, "Are you coming?"

"Yep! I will never let you go hunting by yourself."

"Why?"

"Because there are a _lot _of people bigger than you, me included, that could snap your neck in three seconds."

"Oh, great. That makes me feel so great to have you accompanying me on this trip," I say sarcastically.

"Good, it's supposed to," he replies, equally sarcastic.

I roll my eyes and speed up my pace. I smirk when he has to jog to catch up to me. A twig snaps, and I immediately load my bow. Cato readies his swords. More twigs snaps until we find the source of the noise. I turn around and lower my bow.

"Keisha," I tell her, "You shouldn't sneak up on us like that. I was about to shoot.

"Sorry," she says, guiltily, "I just came to tell you that I found water."

"Really!" I almost scream and run to her, grabbing her shoulders, "Where is it?"

She laughs and I ask her again, "_Where _is it?"

"Do you have a water bottle with you?" she asks.

I nod but Cato shakes his head.

"It's okay. I brought two extra, anyway. I've already filled up mine."

She gives Cato a water bottle and leads us through the trees. We enter a clearing, where a large stream flows. Cato hoots and rushes for the water. I resist the urge to dive in, and simply splash it on my face. I fill my water bottle and drink it all quickly. I can imagine Haymitch's expression. He must be utterly shocked that I am drinking so much at once, as it is so much like something he would do. I drink another bottle full, and fill it up one last time. Keisha has already filled up the extra one, and is patiently waiting for us to finish.

I look over at Cato, who is downing bottle after bottle, and tell him, "You want to slow down?"

He looks over to me, a fake shocked expression painted across his face, "No."

I roll my eyes, "You should. You're starting to become like Haymitch."

** Hope you enjoyed! This is my longest chapter yet, but it is still relatively short. Follow! Favorite! Review! I try to update quickly . . . so . . . yeah. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I am trying to update frequently. Anyway, review, follow and favorite! **

Katniss's POV:

I don't sleep well that night. Rocks dig into my back, and my sleeping bag is not very well insulated. My stay in the Capital has spoiled me. I almost wish I was back there. I guess anywhere would be better than be Games. Well . . . maybe. I keep thrashing around, but eventually I fall asleep.

The next morning, something feels off. I stand up, but I am the only one awake again. That's when I smell it. The fire. I begin to scream to wake the others up. Quickly, they are all on their feet, and beginning to pack. I quickly gather my bow and arrows, and toss the backpack over my shoulders.

The fire closes in, consuming much of the surrounding forest. Suddenly, I'm back in the woods with Gale. I shoot arrows at deer, but with each arrow comes more fire. The fire engulfs Gale, and I am left alone. I sink to the ground, the sadness penetrating my soul and leaving me motionless. Somewhere in the distance, I hear someone call my name. I try to move, but I can't. I try to talk, but words won't come out. The shouting in the distance becomes louder, and I am able to shakily stand up. I don't notice it at first, but a piece of the fire grows bigger, heading straight for me.

I fireball hisses, and I move, quickly. More come, simply at the lush of a button by the game makers. I try to move out of the way, but a fireball strikes my leg. I cry out in pain, trying to dodge the fireballs coming my way. I stumble, the pain in my leg increasing with every second. I trip, and another fireball hits me, this time on my shoulder. The gash is not as deep as the one on my leg. I continue to stumble, but Cato comes to my rescue. He picks me up, and carries me to the edge of the fire. The roaring fire ends abruptly, like a line has been drawn. It has, actually, by the game makers. The fireballs, however, continue to come.

Searing pain irrupts where I have been burned, and I almost scream. I badly need medicine, and medicine comes from sponsors. To get sponsors, I cannot show weakness. I breathe heavily and another fireball comes, this time directed at Cato. I pick myself up and push him out of the way. It grazes my back, and I cry out with the added pain. More fireballs come, and the rest of the alliance begins to run. I, apparently, am the only one who has gotten hit by the fireballs. Where they directed at only me? Was it because I am the "The Girl on Fire?" I can imagine the smirk on Seneca Crane's face.

I begin to sprint, grabbing Cato's hand and pulling him from the ground. Somehow, I allow the pain from my burns to numb, allowing me to run fastest. The fireballs continue to come. One hits Clove's arm, and she drops her knives. I pick it up for her, and help her run. We keep running, even after the fireballs stop coming. Clove whimpers, but I don't show pain. I grit my teeth and try to bear it. I hand her the knife she dropped, and she takes it with shaking hands.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You're welcome," I smile.

"No, really. Thank you," she repeats, "And . . . I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay. So . . . how's your burn?"

She smiles, "Its fine. You're the one we need to worry about. You have . . ." She counts my burns and raises her eyebrows, "three. How can you stand it?"

That's just it, I can't. I still need sponsors for medicine, and now Clove needs it too.

I tell her, "I don't know. All I know is that I am in a lot of pain, but I had to move away from the fireballs."

She whispers so only I can hear, "You really are a good tribute. Forgive me?" She smiles hopefully.

I grin, "Yes. Now, let's try to find that river. It should help. I sort of remember where it is, but . . ." Suddenly, a wave of dizziness comes over me, and my burns seem to grow worse.

I hit the ground, hard, and the darkness consumes me. I saw Clove bending down beside me before seeing nothing. Blackness filled my eyes, penetrating deep into my soul. I was floating, almost lifeless; it seemed, in a dark river. Just as I noticed land, I heard a scream. Cato stood on a rock, beckoning me to move towards him. I tried to move towards him, but I was sucked into the water.

"KATNISS!" an earsplitting scream penetrated into my soul, and somehow removed most of the blackness. I sat up, my eyes wide with fear.

The alliance stood over me, looks of concern in their faces. I has been moved, next to the river. I tried to focus on the roar of the waterfall, not the searing pain of my burns. I sat up quickly, but I was too quick. The dizziness came over me again, and I had to lie back down. I sighed.

"You really need to stop pretending to be so strong," Cato lectured me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine, really."

I sat up, slower this time. Cato tried to help me stand up, but I ignore him. I stood up and managed to walk towards a shallower part of the river. I sit down in it, and immediately regret it. I stand up, screaming.

Cato and Clove rush to help me. I try to be strong for the cameras, but I've already ruined it by screaming. They help me out of the water, and this time I don't ignore them. Cato picks me up again and sets me down under a tree.

"You have to stay here."

"Cato," I roll my eyes, "I'm fine."

"Then why did you scream?"

"Because the water is extremely cold," I lie.

"Katniss," he lectures me, "stop being so strong. You're not protecting your little sister anymore."

"Don't you understand, Cato? That's why I have to be strong. For my sister. I'm still trying to protect her. From pain. From misery. From . . ."

And suddenly he's kissing me. I kiss him back, not caring if the rest of the alliance and the whole world sees. I forget about the pain. I forget about Prim. I wipe any images of Gale from my mind.

"Now will you stop pretending to be strong?"

The alliance gapes at us, but I answer, "What else should I pretend to be? A damsel in distress?"

"You are a damsel in distress."

"No I'm not. I'm just in a lot of pain."

He sits back, "Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"Finally you admit that you are in a lot of pain."

I roll my eyes, "Yay. Are you happy now?"

"No. Turn around."

I sigh and turn around, putting my backpack and bow and arrows next to me. The burn on my back is the worst, and I have a gaping hole through my clothing that goes to my bloody back.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss."

"What?"

"You're back. Does this hurt?" He touches it and I gasp in pain.

"What do you think?" I ask through my teeth.

"I think that you need medicine."

"Clove needs it too," I reply.

Clove just walked up, and tells me, "Katniss, I'm fine. Seriously. Just stay here, and don't move. We'll set up camp here."

I sigh again and cross my arms. Clove walks away to look for food, and Cato sits down next to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I lean into him. We sit there for a few minutes before I hear a crash. Cato is on his feet in a minute, telling me to stay where I am. I give up arguing, and oblige. A girl steps out from behind a tree and immediately throws a spear. Cato is on his feet at once and stabs her quickly. She is dead in ten seconds. A cannon goes off for her, followed by another.

Now I realize whom her spear hit. Cedric collapses against a tree. Keisha shrieks and runs over to him. Cedric hugs her, but a cannon goes off quickly, announcing her death. She cries, and I walk over to sit next to her. I manage to get her off the body, so the hovercraft can pick him up. She turns away as the claw comes down, the spear dropping from the body and clattering on the ground.

I whisper, "Did you know him?"

She sobs and hugs me tighter. I ignore the way she makes my back burn feel worse.

After a minute she replies, "He was my brother."

**Again, I'm sorry this was so short, and that this ended so weirdly. But, I just recently had an anaphylactic reaction, so I am extremely tired, and kind of out of it. :P **

**Follow! Favorite! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. This chapter is kind of rushed, and also short, but a lot happens. I hope you like this, and I will try to update soon. **

_Katniss's POV:_

We are running out of food quickly. I've decided to ignore Cato's pleads for me to stay with him, and go hunting by myself. I quietly slip off at daybreak. Actually, I don't know what time it is, as we are in arena time. My burns are gradually getting better, but they still sting horribly. I carefully walk through the woods, thinking of the way Gale walks quietly. He can sprint through the woods, and do it softly. Not like Cato. He may be a good protector, friend, and . . . more, but he is too large to be quiet. It's hard to not hear him, but people still stay away from him. He is a Career, after all. The funny thing is, I haven't seen much of his Career side. The only time I have was at the bloodbath. I involuntarily shiver when I think of the lives I took.

Soon, I notice a large bird. I take it down in a single shot, the arrow piercing the eye. I carry it back to camp along with two rabbits, where I find an angry Cato.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "Getting food. We were running out. You don't need to protect me _all _the time, you know."

"You could have woken me," he says, his anger quickly turning into hurt.

"You scare away all the game within a mile's range."

_Cato's POV:_

Doesn't she understand? I just want her to be safe. Which, she is, but . . . still!

I decide to drop the subject, and simply ask her, "What did you bring?"

She shows me the animals, which are all bleeding from one of their eyes. We skin them together, before waking the others. I have devised a plan while I was anxiously waiting Katniss's return. I give it to the alliance after they are all awake. We need to hunt down the other tributes. Katniss and Clove will be in one group, I will be in a group with Marvel, and Glimmer will be in a group with Keisha. I have seen Glimmer eyeing Katniss's bow hungrily this whole time I am telling them my plan, but Katniss's fiery glare sends her eyes away.

"We will meet back here at noon," I tell them, "Every group should try to get at least one kill in. Other than us we have six tributes left. And we all know what happens when the rest of the tributes are dead, so . . . keep that in mind." I am implying that we will eventually need to split up.

Everyone nods, and begins to get ready. After we are ready, Katniss pulls me into a hug. I pull her closer, but my arms pass over her sore back, and she grimaces. I immediately let go.

"Sorry," I tell her.

She shrugs it off and leans in, but Clove is calling her. She pulls herself away and lightly jogs over to Clove. I listen for sound, but I can hear close to nothing. Her silent run must be the reason she is such a great hunter. As Marvel and I set off, I listen to the sound of my own heavy pacing. She's right. I would scare all the game off. As well as the tributes. I keep this in mind as I walk onward. I am now fully aware of how much control it takes to do this, and I am suddenly very envious of Katniss's lighter movements.

_Katniss's POV: _

We trudge along without words. Or, rather, _Clove_ trudges. I step quietly. Suddenly, I hear a twig breaking. I signal for Clove to stop, and she obeys. We ready our weapons. My mind races. Will I have to spill more innocent blood. Will my clothes be once again splattered with dark red? Suddenly, a body drops from above, poised to attack. I recognize him as Thresh. He lands, and quickly grabs at Clove, pushing her knives aside. His monstrous body looms over her, and she mouths for me to do something. I aim my bow, but they roll on the ground so violently, I won't be able to know whom I am shooting. He picks her up and slams her against a boulder. I aim. He is easier to shoot now.

I fire my arrow, and it meets it mark. He turns quickly, however, and my arrow lodges itself in his shoulder. Thresh somehow manages to slam her into the boulder two more times. I shoot three more times, before Thresh stumbles to the ground. When his cannon fires, I run over to Clove.

"You or Cato," she says, "One of you has to win."

"What do you want me to tell Cato?" I whisper, kneeling next to her.

"Tell him that I loved him," She sputters, coughing up blood.

We sit there for a minute or two, before the cannon fires. I shakily stand up, and Cato soon comes crashing through the woods, along with Marvel. He notes the arrows in Thresh, and Clove crumpled to the ground.

"What the hell happened?" he screams at me, "Did you kill them both? And I trusted you! Clove was right! You're just dirty, stinking scum. _Scum." _

His words bring tears to my eyes, and I begin to back away. He steps closer, raising his sword to strike. I dodge his strike, but blood drips from a cut on my upper arm. I cry out in pain, but the tears don't fall. I look up at him, as he drops his weapon. He backs up.

"Katniss," he begins, his face full of regret.

"No!" I scream at him, "You never cared! It doesn't matter if we were friends. You would have killed me no matter what. I'm just _scum _to you. Just go and win your crown! It was always yours, wasn't it? Go and win, forgetting about everything that ever happened between us. Go and be a _Career." _I spit the last word, clutching my arm.

I turn and run, by bow and quiver bouncing on my burnt back, and blood dripping from my wound. I run for a long time, before climbing a tree. It is a struggle, with all of my wounds, but I manage to do it. I let the tears fall as I remember what just happened. The thing that scared me the most was . . . him. When I looked into his eyes, searching for the blue I loved, I had been met with the blood red eyes of a killer . . . of a true _Career. _

**Okey dokeys . . . I hope you liked it! Follow! Favorite! Review! Oh! And even though I did not get two or more guesses on my age, I have decided to give it away. I am 13 years old. My only guess was that I was 16. I am flattered by that, because I don't really know if my writing is good for 13 . . . so . . . yeah. Anyway, see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here it is! I hope you all enjoy. Follow! Favorite! Review!**

_ Katniss's POV:_

I am in pain. Severe physical and emotional pain. That was one of the only times I had seen Cato's Career side. Was there even a part of him that still cared about me? I feel empty, hollow. Yet I bring myself down from the tree, and I continue to walk. With every step, my wounds hurt even worse. From movement, my tender skin on my back has split open again, and the wound on my arm is turning a disgusting color. That's when I realize that Cato's sword had been coated in poison.

I curse under my breath, but continue to walk. I stop suddenly, when I realize the only antidote to poison that _might _be already here is with Cato. I mutter curses but continue onward. Hours later, the pain from the poison hits me. Running up my back and spreading throughout my body, like tiny bolts of electricity are sparking to life. With every shock the world flashes before my eyes. I let the pain control me. I let it envelop me in its poisonous, dangerous arms. I lose myself in the pain. There is nothing left to hold on to but the pain. I grasp it and let it consume me. I crumple to the ground screaming, before being lost in the deep dark that is my vision. Again, I see Cato on the rock, beckoning for me to come. I swim forward in the water, but I am once more sucked into the black abyss. Strange creatures surround me. Long fingers latch on, and thin legs kick. Voices scream my name as darkness consumes me. I blink, and I am brought back to reality.

The first thing I notice is a face. A small, dark face. The next thing I notice is that the pain is almost gone.

"You're awake," she says.

"Yeah. You're Rue, right?"

She nods, "And you're Katniss."

"Right."

"I helped with the poison. It's almost gone. It's lucky I found you before it had spread throughout your bloodstream. It mostly stayed in the cut on your arm, but . ."

I interrupt her, "Wait. You healed me?"

She nods, "I was thinking that . . . maybe . . . you could ally with us?"

"Us?"

"Yep."

I look around and see Peeta sitting near us, sharpening a sword.

He looks up, "Hey."

"Hey," I reply.

I shakily stand and begin search for my bow and quiver.

As if reading my mind, Rue tells me, "We hid them here." She points to a bush.

"Thank you," I tell them.

Rue smiles, "Sure!"

I retrieve my bow and quiver from the bush. I run my hand along the cool, silver metal. My callouses from my bow at home allow this bow to fit perfectly. I must look strange rubbing my hands on the bow. As soon as I think this, I immediately stop.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

It seemed like way less when I was hallucinating from the poison.

"And . . . who . . ."

"The boy from 3, the girl from 6, and the girl from 4."

My mouth drops open and I whisper a single word, "Keisha."

Peeta speaks up, "Did you know her?"

I nod, "Her own brother was murdered in front of her. And she couldn't do anything."

"Her brother?" Rue asks.

I nod again, "He was the . . . male tribute for District 4. His name was Cedric."

We stay in silence for a while. The silence isn't awkward, we are completely at ease with each other. I don't know why I trust these people, but I do. Maybe I shouldn't be so faithful, seeing as what happened with Cato. Rue seems innocent enough, though. And, if Peeta really is in love with me, he wouldn't try to kill me, would he? But . . . would he try anything? Again, my thoughts drift to Cato. His strong arms holding me close. The feeling of his hot breath tickling my nose before we kiss. The electricity and passion during our kisses. And, yet, he could just throw it all away, with one, single act. I glance at my arm and shudder.

Suddenly, I am singing. Letting all of my feelings out.

_She wants to be perfect._

_ She wants to be worth it._

_ She wants to be known._

_ To be understood._

_ She wants it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't, and she knows it._

_ She looks up into his eyes, _

_ Searching for blue._

_ She finds only red . . . pure hatred and red._

_ No more crystal blue icy glances from across the room._

_ Only blood red stares of . . . hate._

_ She listens while he screams at her,_

_ But she can't take it anymore._

_ She would run and hide . . ._

_ Struggling to survive._

_And one day it all comes tumbling back to him._

_ He never realized what he did._

_ He's sorry 'cause he wanted it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't . . . and he knows it._

_ Kisses without electricity._

I'm lying here, but I continue with the song.

_Promises without meaning._

_ Truth in all those lies._

_She listens while he screams at her,_

_ But she can't take it anymore._

_ She would run and hide . . ._

_ Struggling to survive._

_ She wants it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't and she knows it._

_ She told him secrets,_

_He told her lies. And one day it all comes tumbling back to him._

_ He never realized what he did._

_ He's sorry 'cause he wanted it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't . . . and he knows it._

_ The ground shakes and the earth quakes._

_ Mountains fall and the valleys rise._

_ And she flies . . . without him by her side._

_ 'Cause who needs him anymore?_

_ He didn't care._

_ It wasn't fair._

_ He didn't try to see both sides._

_ And he left her but she didn't care._

Another lie. I did care, very much so . . . but . . .

_'Cause he broke her heart and_

_ It shattered like glass._

_ And now she's running_

_ Straight from the past._

_ 'Cause all those things he told her were just lies._

_ He didn't try to see both sides._

_And one day it all comes tumbling back to him._

_ He never realized what he did._

_ He's sorry 'cause he wanted it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't . . . and he knows it._

_ The ground shakes and the earth quakes._

_ Mountains fall and the valleys rise._

_ Apologies unaccepted._

_ Love broken._

_ Truth stolen._

_ Hearts cracking._

_ She wants to be perfect._

_ She wants to be worth it._

_ She wants to be known._

_ To be understood._

_ She wants it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't, and she knows it._

**(A/U: I made up the song! Tell me what you think in the review section. It took me forever! :D )**

_Cato's POV:_

I can't believe they haven't noticed me yet. Thanks to Katniss, I know how to climb trees. But . . . then she starts singing. Whenever I asked her to sing before, she would simply blush and tell me no. But now that I've heard her voice, I am completely confused as why she would want to hide it. Her voice is beautiful, and the song she is singing is so simple. A beautiful love tragedy.

And then . . . she starts the verses.

_She looks up into his eyes, _

_ Searching for blue._

_ She finds only red . . . pure hatred and red._

_ No more crystal blue icy glances from across the room._

_ Only blood red stares of . . . hate._

_ She listens while he screams at her,_

_ But she can't take it anymore._

_ She would run and hide . . ._

_ Struggling to survive._

I curse under my breath. She's talking about me. I am lost in my thoughts, which are full of complete regret and utter disgust at what I have done. This is the first time that I have really seen the other districts' point of view on the careers. No doubt, this lost me sponsors. But I don't care. All I want is for Katniss to forgive me. She turns, and I am given a perfect view of the wound I gave her. I had followed her right after I realized that I had the antidote. But when I saw Rue tending to her, I knew I couldn't disturb the two of them.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when she finishes her song. Her sad, beautiful, tragic, sweet, love song about . . . well . . . us. I am so full of regret, yet I don't know when I should make my presence known to apologize.

_'Cause he broke her heart and_

_ It shattered like glass._

_ And now she's running_

_ Straight from the past._

_ 'Cause all those things he told her were just lies._

_ He didn't try to see both sides._

_And one day it all comes tumbling back to him._

_ He never realized what he did._

_ He's sorry 'cause he wanted it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't . . . and he knows it._

_ The ground shakes and the earth quakes._

_ Mountains fall and the valleys rise._

_ Apologies unaccepted._

_ Love broken._

_ Truth stolen._

_ Hearts cracking._

_ She wants to be perfect._

_ She wants to be worth it._

_ She wants to be known._

_ To be understood._

_ She wants it to be perfect._

_ But it isn't, and she knows it._

Did I really break her heart? How cruel can I be? I watch her crumple to her knees, sobbing hysterically. I shiver, and involuntarily reach out an arm, as if to touch her. But she is too far away. Too far away. I repeat those words in my head, as I watch Rue and Peeta hug her, trying to comfort her. I'm _too far away, _both physically and emotionally. She won't be ready to forgive me immediately, but I have to try. Seeing her sobbing uncontrollably in front of me rips at my heart.

Seeing her so close, yet so far away makes me so angry. My heart knots when I see Rue whisper soothing words, words I would never be able to say. I would be able to say them, but, I am a horrible soother. The one time I saw Katniss cry was when we went to the lake together. Her foot got caught in a trap, one with sharp, metal teeth.

The only thing I managed to tell her while I was released her was, "Hold still. It'll make the pain less if you stop struggling."

I had carried her home that night. I had stayed watch over her while she had fallen asleep, and had only left when her mother had told me that she was going to be fine. How I wanted to cradle her in my arms once more, to whisper soothing words, and to tell her how much I cared.

I stay watch over her again tonight. Peeta is supposed to be on guard duty, but he has slipped into sleep. Katniss thrashes, mumbling strange words. I can't take it anymore. I quietly jump down from the tree, after leaving my supplies and weapons in its branches. Hopefully she will know that I mean no harm. I sneak up to her. Now I can hear what she is saying.

"Cato. Cato. Cato," she repeats, over and over, and over again, "Cato. I . . . I thought you loved me."

Her tears begin to fall once more, and I, again, cannot take it anymore. I gently scoop her up, cradling her to my chest.

_Haymitch's POV:_

"Uh . . . Brutus?" I call.

He returns with two drinks in hand, "Yeah?"

"Um . . . look," I say, pointing to the television.

"What?" he asks, before his eyes widen, "Oh. Oh my."

Cato is scooping Katniss up, and I immediately tense. But the camera zooms in closer, and I can see something completely strange. I am immediately reminded of Maysilee. That look in his eyes as he gently strokes around the wound he made. Regret. Full painful regret. Yet something else. I can see it. I can see his strong Career disguise peeling away. I see love in his eyes.

Katniss suddenly stops squirming and talking in her sleep. I can tell she is awake, as can Cato.

"Katniss . . ." he whispers, "I am so, so sorry. I am completely mortified at what I've done to you. And your song. Your song made me realize just how regretful I've become. I didn't mean anything I said. I was in shock about Clove's death. I guess that when I saw you standing there, the only one alive, I immediately thought it was you. But after you left, I looked closer. What Thresh did to Clove . . . well, you're not strong enough to do that to her. You wouldn't kill Clove, because she had apologized. Marvel helped explain to me what might have happened. We know Clove would have put up a fight, which would have made it hard for you to shoot Thresh, without knowing who your arrow is going to hit." He pauses and sighs, "Damn, I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm stupid and I'm an idiot. I . . . I"

"Shhh," Katniss whispers, speaking for the first time, "I'm sorry too. I understand what you went through when Clove died. I said some pretty dumb things when my father died. I liked to blame it on the survivors of the mine explosion. Once I went up to one of the men, and started shouting. I . . ." she pauses, "I thought you didn't care about me anymore, Cato."

"No," he says firmly, holding her closely, "I love you."

Brutus and I look at each other.

"Finally, " he says.

I nod, agreeing.

_Katniss's POV:  
_

I smile, "I love you too."

I feel hot breath mingling with mine as he leans closer. I feel lips pressing against my mouth. I kiss him back, again feeling the electricity. We melt into each other. But I guess that's what happens when you put cold ice next to a raging fire.

**I hope you liked it! Was his apology believable? Was their confession good enough? Tell me! Also, I would like to know how you liked the song part. I was thinking about it, and I though that it would be cool if Katniss made up a song about their relationship at its weakest. So . . . I spent **_**a ton **_**of time on the song, and came up with that! I hope you liked this chapter! Look forward to my next update. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I am so so so sorry I haven't wrote in a long time. I hope you like this chapter, though, and I will try to get the next one up soon. I haven't written it yet, but I will try to. Thank you to my new followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Cato's POV:_

We sleep in each other's arms that night. Or, rather, Katniss sleeps, and I watch her sleep. A little creepy, I know, but I can't help it. I've been becoming so soft around Katniss. I can feel my Career disguise ripping off. No doubt, I still will kill, but, now, only to protect Katniss. I don't understand why she forgave me so easily. Was she doing it to please the cameras? She had been mumbling in her sleep about me, but could that have been an act too? Had she seen me there, and was acting for the cameras, knowing that I would make myself seen?

But when I feel her arms tightening around me, I know that is not the case. If she truly loves me, then she would not act. After all, when I kissed her in privacy . . . well, except for Prim . . . she had kissed me back. And I love her, so much that I would die for her to win. But, then I remember our conversation on the roof.

**FLASHBACK**

"_No," she had said, "I do not want to be in an alliance with that many people. Something is bound to go wrong, but I do want to be in an alliance with you. I'm willing to be in the alliance if we eventually leave."_

"_So…you will be in the alliance?" I had asked._

_ "I guess, but only if we leave eventually."_

_ I had paused, "I guess that will work. I mean, there's only one victor, right?"_

_ She had looked away and whispered, "Right. And its going to be you."_

_ "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Katniss, every day you willingly put yourself in danger by hunting to feed your family. Every day. You help Gale when he needs help, and you practically became Prim's mother and father. Even though you hate Prim's cat, you never kill it. You know Prim loves that stupid cat." I had paused, "You always put other people before yourself. When I say that I will willingly die so you can go home, you tell me 'no.' You willingly sacrifice yourself. Please, Katniss. Just let me do this. I can't be put through the pain to let you die for me."_

_ "Yet you want me to go through that pain," she had managed to whisper._

**BACK TO REALITY**

She wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. But who will win? We had been put in an impossible situation. Neither of us could live without the other, and neither of us would let the other die for them. Both of us would gladly kill ourselves so that the other could go home as the victor.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Peeta stirs.

"Who's there?" he calls into the dark.

I wait before answering, "Cato."

He is immediately on his feet, and his eyes begin to adjust to the dark. He grabs his sword when he sees my arms wrapped around Katniss.

I grab his arm as he prepares to strike me, "Woah, wait a minute. Don't wake Kat. If you want to fight me because she loves me, go ahead. But just know that I would die for her, when the time came. I would die, so that she could go home to her little sister, her mother, her best friend, and cheering crowds."

My words make him pause, and he wriggles out of my grasp, dropping his sword hand to his side. His face shifts and his jaw tightens, "She . . . loves . . . you? And . . . you love her?"

I give him a half smile and a nod.

"Then . . . then," he stutters, "why did you cut her?"

Now my jaw tightens with regret, "It was like I was in a trance. She and Clove had been walking, and Thresh had attacked Clove. Katniss had tried to kill Thresh. She shot multiple times before he died. But . . . Clove had already died. I was walking around with Marvel, from District 1, when I heard Clove's screams. I ran towards them . . . and . . . " this conversation was making me so full of regret, it made it hard to continue. But I did, "Katniss was the only one alive. I thought she had betrayed me. I thought she had killed both Thresh and Clove. I've been taught to attack my enemies . . . and I attacked. I only realized after she had ran away that my sword had been coated in poison. So, I went after her. But when Rue healed her, she no longer needed the antidote that I had brought. So, I waited."

Peeta nods, soaking everything in. But, his face contorts again, "I don't want to believe you. You're a _Career." _

His words make me remember something from my childhood. He had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as the boy from the bakery.

To confirm, I ask him, "Aren't you the baker's boy?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Your thoughts on Careers haven't changed much."

"What?" he spits, "Of course not. I _hate _Careers."

"No, I mean from years ago. Remember, you didn't want to serve me bread because I was from District 2. Because, I was going to be sent to the damn Academy against my will to train to kill innocent people," my voice raises, "And you think I want to train to kill. Well, you thought wrong!" I'm shouting now, and Katniss and Rue are waking up. No doubt they have switched the cameras off us, and to another tribute by now, "I never wanted to _have _to volunteer! I was forced to! It was that, or be executed for disobeying the mayor. Since I was the top in training, I _had _to volunteer. You're lucky! You're from the town, and you don't have to protect your family, like Katniss does! You're not covered in damn scars from your personal trainer cutting you for punishment, just to see how many you can take before you cry out in pain!"

I am breathing heavily, and Rue and Peeta are both staring at me, full of shock. Katniss is looking at me, her face full of concern. I want to scream, but I hold it in.

"Cato," she whispers gently, "Cato, look at me."

I turn my head to look at her. She reaches out a hand to stroke my cheek. I lean my head into her hand, placing my own hand on hers.

"Remember?" she asks, not needing to say anything else.

Her eyes flit to the scar I gave her, and back to my face.

I ask, "Innocent?" Referring to Peeta. Both Peeta and Rue are looking at us strangely.

She nods and then leans in to whisper in my ear, "Let's not kill Peeta, but abandon him. I'll ask Rue if she wants to be in an alliance with us."

I nod, and she goes over to Rue to ask her. Rue nods happily, and Katniss and I smile at her. I know why Katniss wants her in the alliance. Rue reminds Katniss so much of Prim. I jerk my head to my left, indicating where I want to go, and asking them if they are ready to leave. Katniss leans in to Rue to whisper something in her ear once more. Afterwards, Rue scampers off to gather her supplies, with Katniss close behind.. Peeta is looking around, confused about what is going on.

"Ready?" I ask them.

When they nod in return, I stand up, and they walk over to me.

"Hey!" Peeta calls, when we turn to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"Away," Rue answers simply.

"But . . . but . . . Katniss?" he sputters, at a loss of words because of his abandoning.

She sighs, "Yes, Peeta?"

"Katniss, I—I love you."

Her eyes widen but her face quickly returns to its normal scowl, "I know. But I love—"

Peeta interrupts her, "I know. I know you love Cato. I just wanted you to know that I also love you."

She nods, "Okay," she turns and gives us a small smile, "Lets go."

We leave Peeta, and head off into the night.

o-O-o

_Katniss's POV:_

The next morning, I wake up first. I eat an apple while I wait for the others to wake up. I keep thinking about Peeta's words last night. I don't love him at all, but I still can't kill him. He is innocent, after all. I love Cato, and he loves me. Its simple, yet strangely complicated with the Games and everything else. The snapping of a twig drags me away from my thoughts and back to reality. I am tempted to wake Cato, but I don't.

Glimmer steps out into my view, "There you are, Katniss. I had wondered where you had run off to." Her words are sugar-coated, but I can see right through them, "Ah! And here's Cato." She steps closer, "But, what is this?" She looks at Rue, and back to me, batting her eyelashes innocently, "Oh, I see! It's the little girl, right? What's her name again? Oh, right. _Rue." _

"Don't do anything to her," I command Glimmer.

She grins, "All right. I won't do anything." She draws a knife and expertly throws it into the stomach of the sleeping girl. "Except that."

My hunter instinct kicks in, and, without giving it another thought, Glimmer is dead within the next few seconds. I run over to Rue, who has woken up. She tries to speak, but I shush her.

"You're okay," I keep telling her. I'm also reassuring myself, "You're okay."

Rue's eyes fill with tears, "Can you sing?"

I smile sadly, "Of course." I draw in a shaky breath and begin to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

Rue struggles to breathe as she pulls the bloody knife from her stomach. She reaches with shaking hands to undo her necklace.

She presses the wooden pendant into my palm, "For yo-"

She never finishes her sentence, because, at that moment, little, innocent Rue draws her last shaky breath. The tears flow silently, but I am screaming inside. Rue, who saved me. Rue, who was so young. Rue, who gave me her token. I look down at the pendant, and run my fingers along the small piece of carved wood. I tie it around my neck, and close Rue's eyes. She had awoken from sleep to go into eternal slumber. The cannon booms loudly, and, with the sound of it still ringing in my ears, I stand. Cato has awoken, and has joined me.

I must give Rue a proper send-off, before the hovercraft comes to take her away forever. I notice flowers growing a short distance away, so I hurry over to them. I fill my arms with them. Pink, yellow, purple, red, white, I take them. Big and small I take them. I place them around Rue. I weave them into her hair, making her look like the innocent girl she is. Cato zips up her jacket, and places a small bouquet of flowers in her small hands. We stand up, and he holds me close. I turn away from Rue, not being able to look at her anymore. I hold three fingers of my right hand to my lips and out in front of me, as Cato copies me. We move as one. Gathering our supplies, and walking away. I don't look back. I can't. I must hold in the many tears that haven't flown.

**I hope you liked it! Again, I am so sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Hopefully, this made up for it. By the way, I am planning on writing a sequel after I finish this, so . . . yeah! Follow! Favorite! Review!**


End file.
